


Ice Cream Pause

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles made a frustrated noise and Derek looked up from his book to see him almost dropping the gallon ice cream containers onto the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, everything melts

Stiles made a frustrated noise and Derek looked up from his book to see him almost dropping the gallon ice cream containers onto the counter.

"Stiles, what are you doing?"

Stiles looked up as he smacked the freezer door closed without looking. "I'm making my Gigantic Supreme Ice Cream Sundae. Duh." He pulled off the lid for the chocolate, chocolate ice cream. "You want some?"

"No thanks." Derek returned his gaze back to his book. He had a ten page essay due in a week and he wanted to finish it early to take Stiles out on a date during the weekend.

"You're two semesters away from finishing your masters, Derek. You should take a break and eat ice cream with me. That book is boring anyway. History sucks."

Derek raised his eyebrow, but didn't lift his gaze from his page. Stiles liked to try and rile him up, but he wasn't going to fall for it. He needed to finish this book and write his essay.

Suddenly, his book was taken out of his hands and Stiles was straddling his lap. Derek sighed as he rested his palms on Stiles' waist. "I am going to throw you across the room. You better not have lost my page."

"I folded the corner of the page, don't worry." Derek narrowed his eyes and Stiles simply grinned at him. "Love you, too. Come on, you've been studying for hours. So have I and now it's break time. You should take a break with me."

"I'll take a break later. Give me back my book."

"Nope. This is part of the boyfriend code. You're going to take a break, help me make my sundae, then help me eat it. That's an order."

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles slid off his lap, but he didn't resist as Stiles helped him to his feet by pulling on his arm. Before Stiles could lead him into the kitchen, Derek wrapped his arms around him and gave him a bone-melting kiss. Just as Stiles was getting into it, moaning against Derek's lips, Derek drew back and tilted his head towards the kitchen.

"Okay, let's go make your sundae." As he turned his back to Stiles and walked away from him, he heard Stiles cursing. Derek grinned to himself. If he was going to take a break, he was going to have some fun with it.

Stiles had taken out the largest bowl from the cabinets and had a large array of different ice creams and condiments to go with it. Derek raised his eyebrow as Stiles stood beside him.

"This is ridiculous. The two of us are never going to finish what you're planning to make."

"Finishing is never the point. Scott and I used to do this on the weekends when we were younger. We had a huge stomach ache by the end of it, but it was a lot of fun." Stiles laced his fingers with Derek's and squeezed his hand. "You should join me."

"Of course. Tell me how we're going to construct this monstrosity."

Stiles beamed and began to instruct. By the time they finished making the sundae, it was about a foot tall with four different ice creams used. There were nuts sprinkled over the mound along with whip cream, caramel and chocolate syrups, chocolate chips, and two cherries on top. Derek stared at it and didn't know how Stiles and Scott even began eating such a thing when they were kids.

He snorted. Then again, those two were insane enough to do a stunt like this no matter their age. He picked up the bowl and followed Stiles into the living room.

"Sit down on the couch while I set up the movies we're going to watch. You're going to love it."

Derek set the ice cream bowl on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. Before he got together with Stiles, he didn't care about watching movies when he was busy just surviving living in Beacon Hills. After they got together, he was busy studying for his masters while Stiles went to college for his undergraduate degree, and he only had free time for Stiles.

Stiles set up the first movie and moved to sit next to Derek. "We're going with the theme 80s action movies today, just for you, geezer. Starting off, _Escape from New York_."

As the first scene appeared on the screen, Derek placed the ice cream bowl on his lap and he and Stiles began to dig in. The entire thing was a mess, but Derek didn't care. He had Stiles' warm body against his side, cold and sweet ice cream in his mouth, and a cheesy movie in front of him. This moment was a good reason to take a break from studying.

Stiles placed his fingers on Derek's chin and turned his head to kiss him. Stiles tasted like ice cream and Derek licked into his mouth until there was none left.

The sounds of loud explosions coming from the television caught Derek's attention and he saw that more than half of the ice cream in the bowl was already melting. Stiles laughed as he dipped his spoon into the ice cream and sipped it like it was soup.

"Yum, my favorite part," he said. Stiles dipped his spoon into the bowl again and offered Derek the ice cream liquid. "Open wide."

Derek opened his mouth to allow Stiles to feed him. It soon turned into each of them feeding each other spoonful by spoonful. When the credits rolled after the movie ended, Stiles got up to change movies. The majority of the ice cream was pretty much melted and he placed the bowl back on the coffee table.

"I'm done with ice cream," he said. "Are you?"

Stiles patted his stomach as he sat back down. "I am ready for my stomach ache." He kissed Derek on the cheek. "Thank you for taking a break with me. Did you have fun?"

Derek smiled fondly at Stiles. There was some dried vanilla ice cream on Stiles' cheek and Stiles' eyes were bright. Derek leaned forward to kiss Stiles.

"Yeah, I did."


End file.
